


Третье Мая

by dnimreven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 11:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnimreven/pseuds/dnimreven
Summary: - Ну? - спросил Стив с застенчивой улыбкой на губах, явно нервничая. Тони на секунду забыл про ужин, и про цветы, и про весь огромный мир вокруг, просто чтобы насладиться тем, как великолепно тот выглядел в темно-синем смокинге с очаровательным галстуком-бабочкой вдобавок. - Что ты думаешь?Тони сглотнул и вынырнул из фантазии о том, как потрясно бы этот смокинг смотрелся на полу в его спальне. Он уставился на лицо Стива, замершее в ожидании.- Это… это изумительно, - выдохнул он.И это было правдой. Всё было изумительно, великолепно, и Тони… Тони понятия не имел, какой для этого всего был повод.Когда твой парень - суперсолдат с нечеловеческой памятью, в твоей жизни появляется очень много особых романтических дат. Проблема лишь в том, что иногда Тони немного сложно успевать за памятью своего парня.





	Третье Мая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [May 3rd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283357) by [nanasekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/pseuds/nanasekei). 



Тони в полной заднице.

Это было его первой мыслью, когда двери открылись. И вот в чем дело: обычно у тебя не должно появляться таких мыслей, когда ты заходишь на крышу башни мстителей, где для тебя подготовлен очень романтичный ужин со свечами твоим потрясающим молодым человеком, который улыбается тебе, держа в одной руке букет цветов и бутылку шампанского в другой.

\- Ну? - спросил Стив с застенчивой улыбкой на губах, явно нервничая. Тони на секунду забыл про ужин, и про цветы, и про весь огромный мир вокруг, просто чтобы насладиться тем, как великолепно тот выглядел в темно-синем смокинге с очаровательным галстуком-бабочкой вдобавок. - Что ты думаешь?

Тони сглотнул и вынырнул из фантазии о том, как потрясно бы этот смокинг смотрелся на полу в его спальне. Он уставился на лицо Стива, замершее в ожидании.

\- Это… это изумительно, - выдохнул он.

И это было правдой. Всё было изумительно, великолепно, и Тони… Тони понятия не имел, какой для этого всего был повод.

А дело в чем: Стив был зациклен на всем ‘первом’. Это было одной из первых вещей, которые Тони заметил, когда они начали встречаться, и боже, как же он был рад, что он заметил это достаточно быстро, чтобы успеть запрограммировать Фрайдей напомнить ему об их годовщине. Это сработало идеально, и они со Стивом прекрасно отметили первую годовщину их отношений, которая завершилась сексом на полу Лувра, потому что Тони Старк всегда празднует по-полной, спасибо за внимание.

Однако проблема возникла, когда он осознал, что Стив не был зациклен лишь на _очевидной_ дате ‘первый раз, когда они перестали вести себя как идиоты и начали встречаться’. Нет, этот человек, по всей видимости, собирался отмечать в отношениях каждую значимую секунду, и на второй год их отношений Тони практически сошел с ума, пытаясь запомнить каждую важную ‘первую’ дату, которую помнил Стив. День, когда они встретились. Их первый поцелуй, их первое свидание. Их первый секс. Их первый публичный выход в качестве пары. Супер-память Стива, усиленная сывороткой, позволяла ему запоминать абсолютно всё. А не-усиленное-сывороткой-но-всё-равно-нечеловеческое романтическое начало Стива служило причиной того, что Стив хотел отметить каждое событие каким-то особенным образом.

Естественно, вычурные празднования Стив тоже не любил. Ему было больше по душе пообниматься в кровати под какой-нибудь фильм или поесть пиццу, гладя Тони по волосам. Обычно в такие моменты он шептал ‘Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день?’ и превращал самого гениального миллиардера в мире в краснеющего подростка, рассказывая ему детали какой-нибудь _очень особенной_ даты, которые помнил только он.

(Ну, ладно, ладно. Может, обычно Тони не так уж и не нравилась эта супер-память Стива. Окей, хорошо, может, это одна из самых очаровательных вещей, которые он когда-либо встречал, но всё равно.)

Тот факт, что Стив не хотел ничего особенного в такие особенные дни всё значительно упрощал… в теории. В реальности же Тони _хотел_ помнить абсолютно всё, хотел быть идеальным парнем, которого Стив заслуживал, хотел быть на шаг впереди и удивлять его своим великолепным романтическим мастерством.

Но, очевидно, он не был ничем из вышеперечисленного, подумал Тони, ещё раз оглядывая террасу вокруг себя.

Стив сделал шаг вперед и протянул ему цветы, ничуть не замечая недоумения Тони. Тони взглянул на букет и увидел, что он состоял из красных и желтых роз, выложенных каким-то узором.

\- Я хотел сделать отсылку к… ну, знаешь, к твоему костюму, - смущенно пробормотал Стив, не отрывая нервного взгляда от лица Тони, и слегка улыбнулся. - Я знаю, что это банально, но…

\- Нет, нет, это идеально, - поспешил перебить Тони, несмотря на то, что… да, это была самая банальная вещь, которую он видел в своей жизни. И всё равно его сердце сделало кульбит в груди, когда Стив протянул ему цветы. - Это… это потрясающе, Стив, - улыбнулся он, потому что… эй, это же годовщина… _чего-то_ , так что тот имеет право быть немного банальным, окей?

Стив расплылся в улыбке, не отрывая от него глаз, и поправил свой галстук-бабочку. Тони проследил взглядом за движением его руки и оглядел шикарный костюм, который сидел на Стиве, словно… и какое право он вообще имеет выглядеть так… черт, погодите. Тони заметил. Это _новый_ костюм. 

Стив покупал новую одежду раз в сто лет, и то только тогда, когда Тони выедал ему весь мозг по этому поводу. Тони потребовалось шесть месяцев, чтобы убедить его, что, возможно, ему можно приобрести больше, чем одну пару обуви для общественных мероприятий - которую, заметил он, быстро опустив глаза, Стив тоже сейчас не носил.

Так, что мы имеем - новый смокинг, новая обувь. Цветы, свечи и шампанское. И вдобавок ко всему этому нервничающий, но счастливый Стив, который явно ждет не дождется отпраздновать какую-то невероятно важную дату в их отношениях, которую Тони абсолютно и безнадежно забыл.

Тони в _полнейшей_ заднице.

\- Эм, я, хм, прошу извинить меня, - выпалил он и оставил цветы на столе, прежде чем Стив успел что-либо ответить. - Мне нужно в туалет.

***

\- Фрайдей, - позвал он, как только закрыл дверь за своей спиной, - поищи любые важные напоминания на сегодня.

Пауза.

\- Запрашивая информация не обнаружена, - ответила она.

\- Что? Нет, нет, это невозможно, - Тони зажмурился и помассировал переносицу. - Поищи в, эм, поищи в файле Капитан Красавчик.

Значительно более продолжительная пауза.

\- Здесь есть напоминание пополнить запас хлопьев Lucky Charms для Капитана Роджерса, а также заметка с потенциальной стоимостью компании пищевой промышленности General Mills.

Ладно, возможно, он всё ещё перебирает идеи подарка на день рождения Стива в этом году. Пеппер сказала, что она ни за что не позволит ему снова приобрести ещё один целый бизнес ради Стива, но кому есть дело? В конце концов, Стив был прав, и Лос-Анджелес Доджерс должны были остаться в Бруклине (Тони понятия не имел, как бейсбольная команда должна была оставаться хоть где-то, и какое вообще это имело значение, но улыбка Стива, когда Тони рассказал ему, значила только одно - Доджерс останутся там навсегда до скончания веков).

\- Хорошо, но что насчет годовщин? Праздников? Есть что-нибудь?

\- Нет.

_Успокойся, Старк, успокойся,_ сказал себе Тони. Но всё равно отсутствие напоминания нервировало его. Да, конечно, Тони никогда не мог угнаться за супер-памятью Стива, но его супер-искусственный-интеллект мог! По крайней мере, она _должна_ , горько подумал он, потому что он очень серьезно подошел к тому, чтобы тщательно занести в ее программу каждую дату, которую Стив когда-либо упоминал, начиная со дня, когда они познакомились, и заканчивая днем, когда они впервые взялись за руки.

(Они шли в продуктовый магазин, и Тони жаловался на то, какой пустой тратой времени была эта затея, и что если Бартону так надо использовать все фрукты в башне в качестве мишени, то он должен сам их себе покупать.

\- Я серьезно, Стив, магазин в четырех кварталах от нас, давай просто оставим его голодать, будет ему уроком, - сказал Тони. Стив закатил глаза, улыбнулся и протянул руку.

Тони сразу же встал как вкопанный, и Стив поднял на него неуверенный взгляд, но когда Тони сжал его руку в своей, он улыбнулся ему самой восхитительной улыбкой во всем мире.

В тот день Бартон получил три коробки свежих яблок.)

Тони покачал головой. Нет, нет, это было в сентябре. В сентябре… блять, он не мог вспомнить дату. Отлично, теперь он забыл _два_ важных дня, а Стив всё ещё стоял там на крыше, весь словно принц из сказки, и даже не подозревал, что он встречается с самым ужасным человеком на свете.

_Пока что_ встречается, отчаянно подумал Тони. Блять блять блять.

\- Фрайдей, какой сегодня день?

\- Третье мая.

_Окей, Старк, глубокий вдох, ты сможешь._ Третье мая. Третье мая. Третье мая…

Что же произошло третьего мая, черт возьми?

Тони прижал руки к вискам. Стив вернулся тридцатого мая, и эту дату Тони, как бы, пришлось запомнить благодаря всей этой шумихе под названием ‘спасение вселенной от сумасшедшего фиолетового титана’, которой они занимались в тот момент. Они со Стивом поцеловались в первый раз в августе, но официально стали встречаться только в октябре. Ничего не происходило между ними в мае, черт, и Тони был _абсолютно_ в этом уверен, спасибо, что спросили.

( - Так что, - начал Тони, наливая воды себе в стакан. Он прилагал все усилия, чтобы сохранить нейтральный тон, - твой, эм, твой… Стиль, - он махнул рукой, обозначая, что он говорит о… ну, обо всем во внешности Стива. - Ну, знаешь, весь этот образ мстителя в бегах. Ты, эм. Планируешь его оставить?

\- Наверное, - ответил Стив, проводя рукой по лицу, легко прикасаясь пальцами к бороде, которая выглядела неухоженной. И Тони определенно точно _не_ фантазировал, каково было бы ощущать ее на своем лице. - Не бриться, вообще-то, гораздо практичнее, - затем он провел рукой по длинным волосам, откидывая их с лица. Его голубые глаза остановились на Тони, и он выглядел грубо, и опасно, и каким-то образом _больше_ в этой своей темной одежде, и Тони мог бы…

Вода перелилась из стакана на поверхность стола.)

В общем. Да. Есть вероятность, что первые полгода он слишком сильно страдал по Стиву, чтобы сделать что-нибудь со своими чувствами. Но видимо, пока он пускал на Стива слюни как какой-то подросток, случилось что-то важное. Значимое для их отношений событие. Что-то настолько значимое, что Стив даже купил по этому поводу новую обувь, боже, даже встреча с американским государством для составления нового закона о людях с особыми способностями не могла заставить его это сделать.

У Тони что-то перевернулось в животе - он знал, что Стив сейчас наверняка думал, какого черта происходит с Тони, а от этой мысли совсем недалеко до того, что Стив задумается, какого черта происходит с _ним_ , раз он до сих пор терпит Тони и…

Ладно, ладно, глубокий вдох. Тони провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. Он не собирался переживать из-за такой ерунды. Они со Стивом вместе уже два года. Тони взрослый человек, в конце концов, взрослый, зрелый и мудрый человек. Поэтому он решил, что он разберется с этим как взрослый, зрелый и мудрый человек.

\- Тони? - раздался неверящий голос Роуди в динамике его телефона.

\- Роуди, что случилось третьего мая?

\- Тони, - очень осторожно повторил Роуди, будто разговаривал с сумасшедшим. На заднем плане раздался какой-то шум, будто кто-то ещё говорил с Роуди.

\- Да, это я, Роудс, я так рад, что до тебя это дошло. У тебя, друг мой, один из самых выдающихся умов человечества, я всегда это говорил. Именно поэтому мы так хорошо ладим друг с другом. А теперь давай, помоги мне: что случилось третьего мая?

\- Это… это, что, какой-то секретный пароль? - испуганно спросил Роуди. - Ты, что, посреди какого-то опасного проекта, который можно активировать, только повторяя дату ‘третье мая’? О, черт, я, что, только что активировал какую-то бомбу своими словами??

Тони закатил глаза, потому что, ну, серьезно, это случилось всего _один раз_.

\- Слушай, Роуди, Стив…

\- А, - выдохнул Роуди с чем-то, подозрительно сильно напоминающим облегчение, - фух, так мы просто снова переживаем из-за чего-то, что сделал Стив. Окей, продолжай.

\- Ты можешь отнестись к этому серьезно? Я звоню тебе в момент отчаяния, потому что мне срочно нужна экстренная помощь. Даже мой уникальный непревзойденный искусственный интеллект не может мне помочь. Мои отношения в серьезной опасности!

Роуди по-настоящему фыркнул, мудила.

\- Твои отношения в опасности, потому что ты не можешь вспомнить, что случилось третьего мая?

\- Знаешь, что? Мне не нравится насмешливый тон твоего голоса, когда ты произносишь это, но дабы сэкономить время, я интеллигентно предпочту проигнорировать это, - Тони мерил комнату шагами туда-сюда, его голос повышался с каждым словом. - Слушай, прямо сейчас на моей крыше меня ждет шикарный, романтичный, великолепный ужин со свечами вместе с моим очень шикарным, романтичным и великолепным парнем, который одет с иголочки, прошу заметить, а я сижу в ванной, пытаясь вычислить, насколько я провалился в том, чтобы быть нормальным человеческим существом. Ты, совершенно случайно, ничего об этом не знаешь?

За этим последовала пауза, и Тони практически _видел_ перед собой улыбку Роуди.

\- Я никак не могу понять, в чем проблема. Стив приготовил для тебя романтический ужин, а ты думаешь, что ваши отношения в опасности?

Тони вздохнул. Иногда бывает трудно быть единственным гением в своей компании.

\- Роудс. Это не романтический ужин. Для Стива романтический ужин - это когда он разрешает мне заказать пиццу с ананасами, пока он печет печеньки.

(Тони распахнул глаза, когда он увидел огромную миску с печеньем перед собой. В это время Стив открыл рядом с ней коробку с пиццей и снял с себя фартук.

\- Я подумал, что мы можем остаться дома сегодня, - он пожал плечами под вопросительным взглядом Тони. - Я просто… я не знаю, мы всё равно можем сходить куда-нибудь, если хочешь. Мы просто… мы так заняты последнее время, со всеми этими встречами и остальным, а теперь, когда закон наконец закончен, я решил, что мы можем немного расслабиться.

\- Оу, - медленно сказал Тони, всё ещё пытаясь переваривать вид застенчиво улыбающегося Стива в фартуке. - Так это _я-рад-что-команда-снова-вместе_ печеньки?

Стив наклонил голову набок.

\- Я больше думал о _я-рад-что-мы-теперь-вместе_ печеньках, - он медленно протянул руку и накрыл ладонь Тони своей, и Тони знал, что он даже не будет _пытаться_ не улыбаться в ответ.

\- Это мои любимые печеньки.

Стив засмеялся.

\- Ты ещё даже не попробовал.

Тони переплел их пальцы, и божечки, как же это было приятно.

\- Всё равно мои любимые.)

\- Серьезно, Тонс? С ананасами? Этот человек действительно тебя любит.

\- Не отвлекайся! Мы тут говорим о моей проблеме, а не о твоем ограниченном взгляде на начинку для пиццы, - нетерпеливо огрызнулся Тони. - Я хочу сказать, что это явно какой-то праздник. Какой-то _романтический_ праздник. И он невероятно важен, потому что, богом клянусь, на нем новые туфли и всё такое, Роудс! В любой другой ситуации я бы даже это сфотографировал! Стив действительно вышел из дома и купил новый костюм, и новую обувь! По своей собственной воле!!! Просто потому что эта дата _настолько_ важна. А я даже не могу вспомнить, что это за дата!

\- Ладно, ладно, успокойся, - сказал Роуди, и Тони представил, как тот массажирует свои многострадальные виски. - Это не ваша годовщина?

\- Нет. Она в октябре.

\- Боже, вам, ребята, потребовалось ещё семь месяцев, чтобы сойтись, даже после того, как он вернулся? Черт, иногда я забываю, какие вы медленные, - Тони открыл рот, чтобы защититься, но Роуди продолжил. - Окей, я знаю, что это не твой день рождения. Может, его?

\- Я бы вспомнил, если бы это был его день рождения, Роуди. Я не _настолько_ дерьмовый парень.

( - Тони, это… - голос Стива дрогнул, когда он взял мяч в свои руки и уставился на старую, практическую выцветшую подпись Бейб Рут. - Тони, это… Тони, это наверняка стоило…

\- Ты знаешь, я всё ещё хочу увидеть твои документы. Оригинальные, а не те, которые ЩИТ определенно подделал, когда ты решил проснуться от своего грандиозного тихого часа, - перебил Тони, оглядывая гостиную, переводя взгляд на диванные подушки, на пол, да на что угодно, только не на пораженное лицо Стива. Тот выдал неверящий смешок, наполненный восторгом. Сердце Тони пропустило удар в груди, и он приказал себе заинтересоваться потолком. - Не прикидывайся идиотом, Роджерс. Четвертое июля никак не может быть твоим настоящим днем рождения. Это просто пропаганда звездно-полосатого человека, и даже не особо скрытая, - он повернулся, обвинительно тыча пальцем в грудь Стива.

\- Ты говоришь это каждый год, - ответил Стив, и его голос был наполнен теплом и нежностью, и его глаза сияли так ярко, что Тони не смог бы отвернуться от него, даже если бы попытался.)

\- Ладно, ладно. В таком случае… я вынужден признать, что у меня кончаются идеи.

Тони безнадежно провел рукой по волосам, потому что, по правде говоря, у него тоже. Прямо сейчас Стив сидел один на крыше, окруженный идеальной романтической ночью, и наверняка задавался вопросом, почему же Тони решил умереть по дороге в туалет. У Тони почти возникло желание, чтобы какой-нибудь супер-злодей объявился сейчас неподалеку, и тогда у Тони будет оправдание за свое исчезновение, но, к сожалению, не то чтобы у него был личный номер Таноса или что-то типа того.

\- Черт, Роуди, я в заднице, и не в хорошем смысле. Черт, наверное, хорошего смысла больше никогда и не будет, не со Стивом, когда он узнает. Я даже не знаю, как мой мозг мог так меня подвести, ведь обычно это единственная вещь, на которую я могу рассчитывать, а он просто взял и ударил меня в спину, какого черта, в чем твоя проблема, мозг? Серьезно, я помню все бесполезные вещи, которые только можно представить, по типу правил дорожного движения или имени Бартона, так как я могу не вспомнить…

В динамике раздался какой-то шум, и затем Тони услышал новый голос:

\- Привет, Тони.

\- О, привет, Кэрол, - поприветствовал Тони, прежде чем вернуться к своему монологу. - Ты знаешь, я думаю, в этом и заключается проблема - я загружаю свой мозг ничего не значащей ерундой, и все важные вещи просто ускользают из него. Черт, я _знал_ , что не надо было слушать Пеппер, когда она настаивала, что мне нужно запомнить номер своей страховки, да зачем она мне вообще нужна…

\- В общем, я совершенно случайно услышала твою, эм, моральную дилемму, - невозмутимо перебила Кэрол. - И поскольку Джеймс не особо тебе помогал, я решила присоединиться, чтобы поделиться крайне необходимой сейчас женской мудростью, - она сделала глубокий вдох, и Тони определенно точно услышал, как Роуди хихикает на заднем плане. - Тони, я знаю, что существуют работники аэропорта, которые поспорят со мной, но вы со Стивом оба взрослые люди. Так, может, ты будешь вести себя как взрослый человек? Скажи ему, что ты забыл то, что вы должны праздновать, и извинись как любой нормальный человек. Стив не будет злиться на тебя из-за этого. Ты узнаешь, что третье мая значит для вас двоих, больше никогда не забудешь, и теперь мы можем закончить этот звонок, чтобы (я очень надеюсь) мы оба могли заняться сексом сегодня вечером.

Тони удивленно моргнул.

\- Вау. Черт. Хороший совет, Дэнверс. Забудь Роуди, теперь я буду звонить с проблемами только тебе.

\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - радостно сказала она и повесила трубку.

Он не мог… отрицать, что в словах Кэрол есть логика, Тони знал это и… ладно, он признает это, возможно, он немного слишком эмоционально отреагировал. Но это такая тяжелая работа - быть достойным этой привычной для Стива… Стивности. Тони пережил все тревожные атаки в течение первого года их отношений, так что теперь он довольно неплохо с ними справлялся, даже если брать в расчет всю эту затею, где он прячется в ванной, пока девушка его лучшего друга не вобьет в него немного здравого смысла. К счастью, словами.

Ну. Ладно. Он зашел в лифт, чтобы вернуться на крышу.

Стив смотрел на что-то в своем телефоне, когда Тони вернулся, и его брови были глубоко нахмурены, из-за чего сердце Тони болезненно сжалось.

\- Хэй, - позвал он, и Стив поднял взгляд.

\- _Хэй,_ \- ответил тот со смесью беспокойства и облегчения. - Что случилось?

Тони сделал вдох. Он честный и зрелый человек, подумал он. Он справится.

\- А, ничего особенного. Роуди позвонил. Какие-то проблемы с Кэрол, - ответил он, потому что, нет, очевидно, он не справится. Черт возьми.

По выражению лица Стива он понял, что тот ни на секунду в это не поверил, но Стив милосердно решил никак это не комментировать. Он подошел к Тони, притянул его к себе одной рукой за талию и быстро поцеловал.

\- Скучал по тебе, - сказал он, и Тони наклонился ближе и протянул руки, чтобы обнять Стива и поцеловать его снова, почувствовать тепло и мягкость его губ - и, вау, этот смокинг действительно _что-то с чем-то_. - Я думаю, ужин уже остыл, поэтому мы можем его пропустить.

На секунду Тони решил, что слова Кэрол были блаженным предсказанием, и он почти открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то вроде _черт, да,_ но Стив отодвинулся назад, взял его за руку и подвел к краю крыши.

\- Здесь красиво, правда? - спросил Стив, и Тони бросил быстрый взгляд на огни города и темное небо, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Стива.

\- Да. Красиво.

Стив молчал какое-то время, будто думал о чем-то.

\- Ты, эм. Ты помнишь, когда я сказал, что это здание уродливое?

Тони распахнул глаза. Конечно же, он помнил, как же он мог забыть тот день, когда он встретил любовь всей своей жизни и возненавидел его каждой частичкой своей души?

\- Я помню. Но это было в феврале, - добавил он, не в силах закрыть свой рот, и Стив удивился на секунду, но потом продолжил.

\- Мне кажется, это было так давно, будто в прошлой жизни, - сказал он, нежно гладя руку Тони. - Я выбежал на улицу совершенно потерянный и увидел это здание впервые. Тогда оно показалось мне не к месту, оно выделялось, это огромное здание посреди города, которое я когда-то знал, - Стив повернулся к нему, и его щеки слегка покраснели. - Я совершенно не знал, что позже оно станет моим домом.

Тони _не упал_ в обморок, хотя прекрасно понимал, что уже на грани.

\- Столько всего произошло с того дня, - продолжал Стив, и черт возьми, Тони начинал паниковать, потому что - это целая речь, не так ли? Красивая, вдохновляющая, искренняя, фирменная речь Капитана Америка о каком-то событии, которого Тони даже не помнил. - Когда я… когда я ушел, - голос Стива стал мягким и тихим, каким всегда становился, когда его накрывали воспоминания, и Тони легонько сжал его руку в ответ. Стив улыбнулся. - Я никогда не думал, что смогу вернуться. Я… я никогда не думал, что у меня будет _всё это,_ знаешь? - он указал рукой на их сцепленные руки, и в его голос снова вернулась эта нервозность, которую Тони не понимал. - Никогда, ни за что в жизни. Даже до всего этого бардака, даже когда мы ещё не ругались, я никогда бы не подумал… я так долго тебя любил, с самого начала, и я никогда даже не смел надеяться…

\- Стив, - перебил Тони, потому что голос Стива начал дрожать, и он не мог, он просто не мог это продолжать, ему нужно признаться во всем, сказать это вслух.

\- ...что ты можешь чувствовать то же самое, а потом появился Танос, и этот новый закон, и я даже не мог поверить, что мы снова друзья, что уж говорить о…

- _Стив,_ \- повторил Тони, потому что блять, ему давно пора уже сказать это. Стив нервно на него посмотрел и напрягся, но не остановился.

\- Я, я знаю, меня немного заносит, но мы через столько прошли, Тони, и я так благодарен за то, что мы оба можем быть сейчас здесь, и я просто хочу…

\- Хватит! - воскликнул Тони и схватил его за запястья. - Просто. Не надо, - он глубоко вздохнул. - Мне так жаль, Стив.

Стив резко вдохнул и распахнул глаза, и, черт, он выглядел так, будто ему _больно_. В смысле, по-настоящему больно, и Тони даже не знал, каким образом он умудрился так проебаться.

\- Эй, - Тони попытался поймать его взгляд, но Стив отвернулся. - Эй, пожалуйста, я клянусь, я не хотел…

Стив моргнул несколько раз, явно пытаясь взять себя в руки.

\- Всё нормально, Тони.

\- Нет, всё не нормально.

\- Да, всё нормально. Это… это мне следует извиняться, я должен был знать…

\- Что? Нет, к черту это, ты не виноват в том, что я…

\- ...В смысле, мы никогда даже не обсуждали это…

\- ...худший парень в мире, но я обещаю, что это никогда не повторится, я запрограммирую это в Фрайдей так глубоко, что она никогда не позволит мне забыть…

\- ...Наверное, мне просто так сильно этого хотелось, что я позволил себе поверить, что ты тоже этого хочешь, но ты не обязан…

\- ...а если она позволит, то я клянусь, я разберу ее и… погоди, ‘я тоже этого хочу’?

Стив выглядел немного растерянно.

\- Я… выходит, я ошибся. Я подумал, что… ну, раз уж столько произошло, то мы можем…

Тони моргнул.

\- Стив, ты о чем вообще?

Стив уставился на него в ответ.

\- Тони, это _ты_ о чем?

\- Я… - Тони нервно взмахнул рукой, указывая на всё, что их окружало, - я не знаю, какой для этого повод. Прости меня. Я изо всех пытался вспомнить, я клянусь, и я не знаю, как это умудрилось выскользнуть из моей памяти…

\- Тони, о чем ты говоришь? - повторил Стив, и Тони раздраженно взмахнул руками.

\- Об этом! Мы здесь очевидно что-то празднуем, и очевидно, повод какой-то значимый, раз ты вложил в это столько усилий, но я не могу, никак не могу вспомнить, что мы должны отмечать сегодня. Я всё перебираю все значимые даты в своей голове, но я не могу найти эту. Мы познакомились в феврале, мой день рождения в апреле, твой в июле, ты вернулся в марте, наша годовщина в октябре, мы занялись сексом в ноябре, тогда же наше первое свидание, и…

\- Боже, я немного переусердствовал с этими датами, правда? - стыдливо пробормотал Стив, но каким-то образом в его голосе было меньше напряжения, что было облегчением для Тони.

\- Да, немного, но это отлично, я не хочу, чтобы ты останавливался. Просто иногда мне трудно всё запомнить, и прямо сейчас мне очень нужно знать, правда, что случилось третьего мая?!

Стив просто смотрел на него несколько секунд, а затем застенчиво, счастливо улыбнулся.

\- Ничего.

Тони был уверен, что он ослышался.

\- _Что?_

Стив переминулся с ноги на ногу.

\- Ничего не случилось третьего мая. Именно поэтому я решил сделать это сегодня.

\- Ты… ты решил…

Стив усмехнулся.

\- Тони, ты ведь знаешь, что мне не важно, если ты не запоминаешь каждую мелкую деталь о наших отношениях, да? - он снова обнял Тони свободной рукой и притянул его ближе. - Моя память совсем не такая, как у других. Я знаю это. Мне нравится запоминать о нас всё, что только возможно, - сказал он, нежно поглаживая Тони по спине. - Но я ничего не имею против, если тебе это не нравится. Мы сейчас здесь. И это всё, что имеет значение.

Тони наклонил голову.

\- Я идиот, да?

\- Да, - с нежностью сказал Стив. - Я люблю тебя.

Тони определенно точно не покраснел.

\- Черт, это так глупо. Ты просто хотел устроить мне романтический ужин, а я распсиховался…

\- Кхм. Вообще-то. Об этом, - Стив немного сжал руку, и Тони почувствовал, что того немного трясет. - Я… погоди. Знаешь, что? - он отпустил Тони и нервно на него посмотрел сияющими голубыми глазами. - К черту всё, - сказал он.

И _опустился на одно колено._

Какой-то отдаленной труднодоступной частью своего гениального мозга Тони наконец удалось объединить шикарные декорации, смокинг и боль на лице Стива после того, как Тони начал извиняться, и прийти к неизбежному умозаключению, что он в действительности самый идиотистый идиот во всей вселенной. Вся остальная часть его мозга уже уплыла под музыку из лифта.

Стив застенчиво ему улыбнулся.

\- Наверное, мне стоило с этого начать, да?

Той же частью своего мозга, которая до сих пор ещё была способна выдавать хоть какие-то приблизительно рациональные мысли, он поблагодарил прошлого себя за то, что избавился от реактора в груди, потому что иначе он бы уже взорвался от перенапряжения к этому моменту.

Стив достал что-то из кармана своего пиджака… и это был футляр с идеальным, самым красивым кольцом, которое Тони когда-либо видел и… ну, да, и что, что Стив ещё не открыл его? какая разница? это уже и так самое невероятное кольцо, которое когда-либо существовало на этой планете.

\- В общем. У меня была заготовлена действительно отличная речь, но кое-кто меня прервал, и, ну, сейчас я даже не знаю, стоит мне просто продолжить с того момента или просто перейти уже к делу, но честно говоря, мне кажется, я забыл большую часть того, что хотел тебе сказать, - Тони заметил, что Стив начал спешить, немного сбиваться, он всё ещё нервничал, будто до сих пор не знал, чем это всё закончится, господи боже, они действительно стоили друг друга. - Так что я просто, я просто… - он поднял футляр и открыл его. 

Его глаза нашли глаза Тони, и его взгляд был нервным, но уверенным, это был самый смелый и самый красивый взгляд, который Тони знал.

\- Тони Старк, ты…

\- Да, - выпалил Тони.

Стив моргнул на него, его лицо вспыхнуло, шикарная улыбка начала появляться на его лице.

\- Правда? - спросил он, и сейчас его глаза просто сияли, будто они были на мокром месте, и Тони просто не мог этого выдержать. - В смысле, я, мне стоит закончить…

\- Да. Да. Блять, _конечно_ да, - Тони схватил Стива за воротник и поднял его на ноги. Он прижал его к себе и врезался в его губы своими губами, целуя его, пока у обоих не кончилось дыхание, и остановился, только чтобы начать целовать его лицо, и ладно, хорошо, возможно, сейчас не только глаза Стива на мокром месте. - Блять, Стив, да. Да. Черт возьми, да.

Стив улыбался и прижимал к себе Тони так сильно, что ему казалось, что он может сломать ему пару ребер. Плевать.

\- Ты знаешь, я не совсем понял, о чем ты, не уверен, что правильно тебя услышал…

\- Боже, Роджерс, заткнись уже, - сказал Тони, и Стив снова поцеловал его, из-за чего у него снова так тепло сжалось сердце. - Я выйду за тебя. Я так выйду за тебя, ты с ума сойдешь.

\- Черт, теперь мне неловко, - пробормотал Стив, хитро ему улыбаясь, и он отпустил Тони, чтобы взять его лицо в свои ладони и посмотреть на него с такой теплотой во взгляде, что Тони практически забыл, как дышать. - Я просто хотел спросить тебя, согласен ли ты завести со мной собаку. Но раз уж ты так хочешь, то можем и пожениться тоже.

\- Заткнись нахер, - прошептал Тони, и смех Стива на его губах был лучшим чувством на всем белом свете.

***

Ровно через триста шестьдесят пять дней Тони потянулся на кровати, гладя Стива по волосам, и прошептал тихим и мягким голосом ему на ухо:

\- Ты знаешь, какой сегодня день?

Улыбка Стива была единственным необходимым ему ответом.


End file.
